Gohan's Venture Into Amestris
by Ftpkorn
Summary: Gohan is transported into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist by a mysterious entity claiming to be God and Truth. Gohan isn't sure of the Deity's intention other than he has a chance to be a hero again. With not much to go on, Gohan tries his best to do good in the world he was placed in. The Fuhrer King Bradley soon gets word of his mysterious power and is intent on bringing him in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Gohan Venture's Into Amestris - Chapter 1.**_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Colonel...?" A young man of 16 with blonde hair, gold eyes and a very short stature for his age, at around 5 feet tall, had asked dryly. He was wearing white gloves, black pants, black boots, a black shirt and vest with a red cloak that he had draped over him, a large black symbol adorned the back of the cloak. His name, Edward Elric AKA Fullmetal Alchemist. Beside him was a large suit of armour that was actually his younger brother, his soul trapped inside the large suit of armour, Alphonse. They were currently in a relatively large office in the Eastern Command Centre, standing in front of a large desk.

"Ah, Fullmetal. I wanted to see you about a new case I thought you might be very interested in." Replied a man in his late twenties, a smirk planted on his face. His name and rank was Colonel Roy Mustang - The Flame Alchemist. He was wearing a blue uniform, customary of the Amestris military with white gloves that had red circular inscriptions on them. He had black eyes with jet black short hair. Standing beside him was a woman only slightly younger, she was wearing a blue uniform like that of the former. Her hair was blonde and she had brown eyes. Her name and rank was Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"It better not have me running through snow or deserts..." He replied in a less than enthused tone.

The Colonel chuckled before he said "As tempting as it may be, it's not," Ed breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that "Which is good for me and the Lieutenant as we will be accompanying you." He continued.

"Huh? Why? Is it something that's 'Oh so important' as to get you from that chair?" Ed replied teasingly, the Colonel just shrugged it off with a chuckle like it didn't phase him, making Ed frown.

"Yes, it is. We will also be bringing Armstrong." Riza informed in a serious manner.

Both boys eyes went wide "Armstrong...?" Alphonse muttered. Riza simply nodded at him.

"Wait... What kind of case are we dealing with here?" Ed questioned, his curiosity being gnawed at.

"The kind that requires the ability of alchemy. We are to bring this boy in." The Colonel stated, throwing a file onto the table containing the intel gathered. Ed picked it up and began looking over it.

"Gohan? Odd name, it sounds foreign," Ed inquired "-Wait, he can't be any older than me. Why would he need all of us to bring him in?" He continued, looking puzzled.

"Because we already sent dozens of soldiers, good ones too, in order to bring him in. They all returned empty-handed and a couple quite battered," The Colonel said matter-of-factly before continuing "And by empty-handed, I also mean their weapons weren't with them, he destroyed them all and sent the soldiers on their way... Without killing any of them."

Ed was dumbfounded "How could he-" He began before being cut off.

"He can dodge bullets, Ed." Riza said firmly to reaffirm the seriousness.

"Oh~ well that's just swell..." Ed replied with a less than enthused tone "What else do we need to know about him?" Ed continued, frowning.

"He can seemingly disappear into thin air, fly, get whacked with the butt of a rifle to the face without even flinching, throw people through walls, move objects with his mind and shoot lasers from his fingertips," Riza continued to fill them in on the details "Without any form of transmutation circle."

"H-Huh?" Alphonse responded, taken aback.

Ed had a frown still plastered on his face "No transmutation circle...?" Ed asked in disbelief, the adults nodded "...I get it, this is some kind of prank, isn't it? Well I'm not buying it, Colonel. I'll see you again when you have a serious case for me instead." Ed said as he turned and began to walk away.

"Ed, it is an order from the Fuhrer himself. He wants to meet this boy. He's here in Eastern Command." Mustang reiterated.

"The Fuhrer?" Ed questioned in disbelief.

There was a knock at the door and the Colonel ushered whoever it was in.

"Good Evening Fullmetal, Alphonse. Colonel, Lieutenant." Said a rather tall, aged man. He was also wearing the military attire. His hair was short and black and had a blue eye- His left eye was covered with an eyepatch. His name and title was Fuhrer King Bradley. The group made their respectful greetings to the Amestrian King- The Colonel and Lieutenant saluting him, the boys gave a nervous welcome "At ease," The Fuhrer said and gave them a warm smile.

"I hope the Colonel has filled you in adequately on the details," Ed and Al both gave him a nervous nod. He then had a more serious face on him "So then you know that this is a delicate case and not one to be taken lightly, the boy took down some of my finest men without any sign of effort, or so they keep telling me. If he becomes too much of a hassle, it's best if he is neutralized. But, I came here to wish you all luck in this mission and I have faith in your abilities."

"Sir!" The Colonel And Lieutenant said in unison with a salute.

"Um, thank you, Sir." The boys both said in unison albeit reluctantly.

"Then I will be off." The Fuhrer said his farewell before leaving.

Once the Fuhrer had left the room, Ed muttered "Is it just me or did a tornado pass through here?" He then turned back to the Colonel, who by now had a very smug smirk that Ed wished he could slap from his face.

"We'll be leaving in the morning by train, to a small village south of here. That will be all, Fullmetal." The Colonel finished, still with his smug smirk plastered on his face, the two boys left the Colonel's office.

* * *

**_One week prior, in another universe..._**

"Phew... What a workout." Said a well-built teenager at the age of 17 as he fell onto his back in the middle of a large grassy field after a series of workouts that spanned dawn to dusk. He had onyx black hair that was spiked up tall with a long stubborn bang that fell over his forehead, his eyes matched the colour of his hair.

He wore an orange, short-sleeved martial arts gi, with a navy-blue short-sleeved undershirt, a blue sash around his waist held his orange slacks up that matched his gi, blue wristbands and navy-blue boots that had a red line down the front of them and another lining the bottom of them.

On his back he had a large black and white Kanji symbol 'Han'. The boys name and title was Prince Gohan, well, only Prince if he accepted the formal title given through his mothers bloodline, which he didn't- Not out of any disrespect for his mother, mind you.

His head turned to the side as he lay there, gazing at the now setting sun over the horizon. He let out a sigh '_It's going to be a long time before I get to experience days like this again once I enrol for school next week and begin the week after... I really want to make my father proud of me and - I owe it to him._'

Gohan laid there for a while longer to just savor the moment before he stood and stretched his tired muscles so as to not to have them seize up on him after his rigorous training.

He made a move to walk home but out in the corner of his highly trained eyesight he caught a glimpse of a glowing green light between the trees in the distance '_That's odd, I could have sworn I saw something, it was faint, but there._' He might have brushed it off as just exhaustion, had he not felt his instincts calling for him to check it out. Was it really his instincts? He couldn't be sure, but whatever it was, it was calling him.

He made into a light jog - Which for most everyone else would be more like a sprint - Towards the outline of the forestry.

He could not see it still but decided to press on to check it out, entering the woodland. He took precautions as not to fall into a trap by keeping his senses perked up on his surroundings.

A few moments later after some walking, he saw the green light in the distance, now a steady glimmer. So now he knew it wasn't his imagination. He began into a walk again towards the strange green glimmer of light.

Now that he was closer, near a rivers edge that flowed through his enormous backyard, he could make out that it was a strange glowing, green pattern scrawled into the dirt. Hesitantly approaching the strange pattern, he could see that it was a large circle with a couple of triangles pointing in the opposite directions of each-other, one on top of the other. Around the inside edge of the circle were strange runes that Gohan couldn't understand, they were nothing like he had ever seen.

When he approached it again he could have sworn it called out to him again, rather than his instincts telling him to. His instincts were haywire, he just couldn't place too much trust in them right now, or maybe it was just him not wanting to, he didn't know.

Before he knew it he a metre away from it, entranced by the glow it gave off. The strange patterns instantly began glowing brighter and whipped he his head around scanning his surroundings as the wind began to pick up. The ground, he noticed, was shaking ever so slightly. Animals began sprinting in the opposite direction.

Gohan stood up and turned around to try and see what else was going on incase of an attack. Behind him a black line began appearing horizontally within the circle and a few moments later the line got wider in almost an instant to reveal a large eye in the centre of the circle. Black tendrils with finger-like claw endings cane out and wrapped themselves around Gohan's turned form before dragging him towards the large eye.

"What the-" Gohan's eyes went wide and forced himself to turn around. He tried to pull himself away from the eye now formed on the ground but it was too late and he was dragged into it.

"Big Brother~! Where are you~?!" A pint-sized boy by the of 7 called out in one of the many grassy plains of his backyard. He was wearing a similar outfit to the one Gohan was wearing during training. He went by the name and of Goten AKA 'Squirt', the nickname given to him by his older brother, Gohan.

"That's strange... I can't find him anywhere. It's not like brother to skip dinner," He noted with a frown "...I know! I'll use my, super-duper energy sensor, to find him!" He continued excitedly before trying to scout out his big brothers energy signal. He stood there for a few moments, scouting the entirety of where his senses could reach but couldn't find him anywhere and to him it felt like his brother had just slipped off the entire face of the planet. Ever since he could remember from learning the technique to find peoples energy signature, he could always find his brother. Tears began to well up in his eyes "W-Why can't I sense my B-Big Brother?" He snivelled. His emotions soon got the better of him and he began to wail, calling out for his brother.

Meanwhile, with Gohan, he now found himself in an empty white expanse that he felt stretched on for an eternity, very reminiscent of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber he trained in with his father so many years ago. Thinking that was the case, he began to pan around in search for the building with an exit that he practically called home for nearly a year but instead found a large pair of stone doors forming some sort of gate.

There was a large mural etched into it of a Dragon which Gohan recognized as the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, it's long form winding around the centre of the gate with it's head near the top, mouth opened with a roar; there was a large book depicted down at the bottom of the gate which was opened, facing upwards towards the tail of the Dragon - On it's 'pages' he noted 7 circles covering both pages which he assumed must represent the 7 Dragonballs; he noticed smack bang in the middle of the gate spanning both of the doors also, was a male figure who looked very much like himself, he looked as though he was powering up into the Super Saiyan transformation.

Curious, he approached the pair of doors and began running his hands over it, looking for any sign of hidden indentation that would allow his hands to grip on to which would allow him to open the doors - There was none. He next tried to pry it open along the crease of the doors with his finger-tips, failing that, he then placed each of his hands on a door and began pushing against it with all his might, that was a failed attempt, also. "Where in the world am I...?" He muttered to himself as he leaned slightly against the door with his hands "There's no way out..."

"Hello, Gohan." Came a voice from behind him that sounded eerily similar to that of his own.

Spinning around in what looked like an instant, Gohan got into a defensive fighting stance "Who's-?!" Gohan began. What he saw shocked him mid-sentence, his eyes growing wide. A purely white 'figure' of a male, his height and stature, stood there only metres from him - Gohan figured the only way you could possibly see it was due to the fact that it had a thick, misty, black border surrounding it, giving it said 'figure'. The entity began chuckling - Showing that it also had a mouth - At Gohan's reaction which made him frown "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"Well..." The entity started "The people here call me 'The World', or perhaps 'The Universe', or perhaps 'God', or perhaps 'Truth', or perhaps 'All', or perhaps 'One', and from the moment you stepped into the portal-" The entity raised his arm and pointed at Gohan "I am now also 'You'."

"...Okay~" Gohan dragged out the 'a' "I've met my share of Gods and heard about many more, so what could you possibly want from me?" Gohan questioned this God.

"Yes, there is many Gods in your Universe." The God grinned a large, toothy grin.

"What do you mean my Universe? And you didn't answer my question." Gohan scowled.

The God began laughing "Good. You are just as I'd hoped you would be - Brave enough to challenge even the Gods themselves - You'll need it to follow your destiny."

"My destiny? What the heck are you talking about?" Gohan asked, getting frustrated with the being.

"Well, you have several destinies, depending on the situation, as many opposing destinies of others converge on each-other. I merely ask if you have the courage to follow one - As for the Universe-" The God mimicked Gohan's seriousness "You are not in your own."

"Wha-?" Gohan managed to mouth out in his stupor.

"You want to follow in your fathers footsteps, do you not? You want to become a hero to many, do you not? You want to be the greatest warrior that you can be, do you not? You want to rediscover a point in your history that you feel more ashamed about than proud and change it, do you not? Well... I offer the chance to do so if you assist me," This made Gohan curious, very curious "I don't normally do this with people who haven't tried to perform Human Transmutation and anything you've done in your own Universe - I have no jurisdiction over - But... Would you like to see the Truth? I do owe you." The God continued.

Gohan raised an eyebrow as he looked toward the God "A yes to all the former questions but... Truth? Uh... Well, any truth is better than a lie, right?" Gohan broke into a nervous smile.

The God grinned roguishly "Are you sure?"

Gohan had a determined look on his face "If Truth can help me - Help others - Then sure."

The God looked stumped for a second "I like your answer." The entity snickered "Very well then..." As the God said that, the doors behind Gohan opened up revealing a large eye that had once appeared behind him not so long ago.

Long black tendrils came from behind Gohan and started pulling him through the gate "What the-?! Oh come on, these t-things again? Can't a G-God such as yourself think of anything e-else?!" Gohan questioned the Deity with a less than amused scowl on his face as he struggled against the things.

The God began laughing "A good sense of humour too, that's to be sure!" The God replied heartily before the gate closed up on Gohan.

Soon enough, Gohan was floating through an endless black mass, only with large film-like ribbons surrounding his form that had pictures of much of his childhood, the black tendrils kept him held through it all and his eyes open as he felt like his head was going to explode with all kinds of information getting processed into his brain. Before long he found himself back in the endless white expanse before the God.

"What the heck was that...?" Gohan asked, dumbfounded, turning around to see the gate closed and then swung back around to face the God.

"That was the Truth, all of this Universes knowledge is within there." The God pointed out.

"Really...?" Gohan had an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"How was it?" The god asked in curiosity.

"Uh, it was okay, I guess. I learned about something called 'Alchemy', right?" Gohan asked.

The God gave him an affirmative nod.

"Okay... Well, what now?" Gohan asked, curious as to what the being was going to do next.

"You're... Not going to ask for more?" The God asked him, curious as to why Gohan hasn't asked to go back in.

"Well... Should I? I figured that was all you were going to show me because you owed me? So why ask for more?" Gohan replied innocently, looking back to the gate and then on the Deity, the God was stumped by a reply from Gohan for the second time this meeting "I prefer to gain knowledge and power on my own merits, thanks but, no thanks. Besides, that place gave me a wicked headache." Gohan reiterated, laughing sheepishly whilst scratching the back of his head.

The God was still frozen in his stupor at Gohan.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Gohan asked in confusion.

"Wha- Oh yes, I'm fine," The Deity coughed "You've passed all the tests. You are of the purest heart that has ever stepped into my domain - It is a shame that none such as yourself has ever stepped into my domain from this Universe, in other varying circumstances - A warrior that uses his power, which could quite possibly be the end of us all, solely for that of the good is a rare occurrence indeed. You understand the laws of nature already, it seems, with your ability to harness energy and strenuous training for such, so you'll do well here," The deity said with a smile.

"What do mean, here? Why do I have have to be here again?" Gohan asked scrutinizingly.

"I expect a lot from you, Gohan, we'll meet again... Eventually." The deity chuckled.

The deity stood there for a moment after Gohan left "Strange kid."

* * *

"What do you think, Ed? Does he have a Philosopher's Stone?" Alphonse called over to his brother as he laid down on a bed. The two boys were in a room ready to get some sleep, or in Alphonse's case, just lay there.

Ed had his right 'arm' raised over his face, the 'arm' actually being made of Automail. "I don't know, Al, but it's the only logical explanation for all the things he can do - Without Equivalent Exchange - Alchemy has it's limits." Edward replied, sighing.

"I hope he has one. Then we could get our bodies back." Alphonse responded, hopeful.

"Don't worry, Al. We will get our bodies back."

The next morning...

Mustang, Riza, Edward and Alphone were waiting for the train at the Central station.

"ELRIC'S~!" Come a loud booming voice.

Edward shouted as he and Alphonse were getting squeezed together, the former into mush.

"Alex! Y-You're squishing m-me!" Ed forced out as a large bald - Besides a small blonde curl in the front - Muscular man, with a blonde mustache that curled up at the ends, in a military uniform gave them a huge hug. His name and rank was Major Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strongarm Alchemist.

He finally let them both go "I haven't seen you two in weeks!" He Stated.

"Hi, Alex!" Alphonse greeted.

"Yeah, hey." Edward got out as he tried to catch his breath.

Roy, Riza and Alex also made their greetings, much more formal. Soon after, the train had arrived and they all got seats at the back of the train; Ed and Al were sitting across from each-other in one set of seats, Riza, Roy and Alex were in another set of seats across the aisle.

"Hey, Mustang. What else do you know about this guy?" Edward questioned him.

A smirk broke out on the Colonels face "... He's three times your size." Mustang chuckled as Alphonse held his brother back from 'Killing the Colonel' as Ed was putting it "Relax, I can tell you this much - There was no trace of Alchemy, at all, from him."

"None...?"

"None," The Colonel answered simply "But you never know, it's not like any of the soldiers he fought were Alchemists. They could very well have missed some details." He informed.

"I guess..." Edward sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gohan's Venture Into Amestris - Chapter 2._**

* * *

Arriving at the destination, they indeed found themselves in a small village which was for the most part, abandoned. Barely any grass grew here, most of the ground was dry dirt, baked in the intense Sun rays. Fortunately they were only to go to the outskirts of the desert and not in one, Edward was thankful at least.

The group, Mustang, Riza, Alex, Edward and Alphonse, took their time walking through the village, remaining cautious. Mustang approached one of the houses, knocking on the door, an elderly man opened it. He gave a good once over on the group before asking "Military? Why would the military be here?" The Elderly man asked with a frown.

"I think you know why, sir. We're looking for this boy," The Colonel brought out a picture of Gohan and showed it to the man "Have you seen him?"

The Elderly man gave pause at the picture "I've never seen the boy in my life."

The Colonel could tell he was lying '_Why would he be hiding him?_' Mustang thought. "I can tell you're lying, just please tell us where the boy is. It is an urgent matter." He pleaded.

The man knew he would have to speak up eventually "H-He's not here right now. He'll be back later - He is a good boy, he helped me out a lot!" The Elderly man became nervous.

"And what did this boy help with?" Roy asked.

"He hunted down some food for me. We're a poor village." The man informed.

"Okay, do you know where he went?"

"I have no idea, I've told you all I know." The man ended.

The Colonel was satisfied enough "Fine. Have a good day, sir." The Colonel said before turning and leaving with the rest of the group.

They came upon a couple more houses, the residents not knowing where the boy had gone off to either. They were walking along the main road to some more houses.

"Well this blows." Edward said, kicking a rock.

"... He doesn't sound like a bad person. He hasn't killed anyone." Alphonse concluded.

"That may be so, but it's best to keep your guard up. We aren't exactly sure what he's capable of." Riza warned.

"Would that person you're talking about happen to be me?" Came the voice of a young man from behind the group, making them instantly turn around, it came from none other than the boy in the picture, Gohan, who stood a fair distance from them "Wow, only five of you this time...? The military must place you above the others or something." Gohan smirked.

Mustang stood forward "Gohan, the Fuhrer believes your powers would be useful, you could help a lot of people. You've injured many good soldiers, you know... Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way - Your choice." He said firmly.

"Humph, they attacked me first... It seems you already know me, so why not start by telling me your names?" Gohan began, ignoring Mustang's warnings.

"...Fair enough. My name is Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy began introductions.

'_The Flame Alchemist, huh?_' Gohan contemplated.

"Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye." Riza introduced, her face stern.

"Major Alex Louis Armstrong, of the Armstrong family-line!" Alex stood forward.

"I'm guessing that big fellow over there in the armour must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Gohan assumed, smiling.

"Oh no, I'm not. I'm Alphonse, his little brother." Alphonse replied sheepishly.

Edward drooped his head "I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist..." He whined.

Gohan had a look of confusion on his face "... Really?"

"Really!" Edward replied with a scowl.

"Huh... I didn't realize they let twelve year olds become State Alchemists..." Gohan contemplated with an innocent look on his face.

"I'm sixteen!" Edward fumed.

"But... You're so... Short!" Gohan looked shocked, pointing at Edward.

"I'm. Not. Short!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs, lunging towards Gohan before Alphonse could grab him. Edward clapped his hands and then ran his left hand over his right hand, producing a blade.

'_Interesting..._' Gohan thought, keeping an even face as Edward ran to him for what looked like slow-motion.

"Edward!" Alex shouted.

Edward's blade was stopped 'short' mere inches from Gohan's face by... Gohan's hand, gripping the blade "I see your... Point." Gohan stated, giving Edward a smirk.

Edward went wide-eyed "Eep." He gave a small squeak.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, dropping to the ground to make a transmutation circle.

Gohan quickly let go of Edward's blade and grabbed him by the wrist "Bye now." He said and threw Edward behind him.

"Why me~?!" Edward shouted as he flew a fair distance and began rolling across the ground.

Alphonse finished his circle and placed his hands on it, making a large alchemic arm appear from the ground in route towards Gohan.

Gohan dodged it to the right and formed a small energy ball in his hand, he shot it at the ground just to the left of Alphonse which had just enough energy to send a shockwave at him, blowing him away by a few metres to the right.

Riza didn't know what to do, she knew he could just dodge bullets, she needed to wait for the right time to hit him in the leg.

Gohan stood straight again, facing Mustang "Roy Mustang, correct? I hear you're the Flame Alchemist." Gohan said with a smirk.

Mustang returned the smirk "I am. So I guess you know what I am capable of. I wouldn't advise it - But are you challenging me?" Mustang questioned. '_I'll just give him a scare. I'm not going to kill someone as young as him._' Mustang thought to himself.

"Yes." Gohan said simply, gaining the attention of everyone. It was then, staring directly into the eyes of Gohan that Mustang saw something in him '_Those eyes of his. I've seen them before, on myself and my comrades who joined me in Ishval. And on one so young... I've got to stay on my toes._'

Mustang stepped forward "Alright then. Don't go crying to your mother when I beat you." He taunted.

Gohan chuckled "I heard you're pretty useless when you get wet."

Mustang frowned for a second "Heh... Well, it's a good thing there isn't any water around for miles, huh?" Mustang replied smugly, trying not to make it known that the words hurt deep inside.

"I... wouldn't be so sure." Gohan said plainly.

'_Huh? What's that above Mustang? Is that... A barrel?!_' Edward thought in shock.

Riza saw Edward's shocked expression, looking up. She scanned above the Colonel's head until she saw it... A large barrel over his head.

"Colonel!" Riza shouted as she drew her gun at the barrel.

Mustang, seeing the Lieutenant draw her gun and twisting his way, immediately ducked; Placing his hands over his head.

Riza fired several rounds at the barrel, hoping it broke so as to do less damage to the Colonel if it dropped.

It broke, but not as she had intended; It burst at the bottom, releasing contents from it, the contents 'conveniently' being... Water. The water 'conveniently' landing all over the Colonel - And just 'happened' upon his gloves.

"What the?!" Mustang shouted, confused as to why he was soaked in water.

Que: A big fat 'Useless' falls out of the barrel and lands on Mustang.

"I win!" Gohan exclaimed as he pushed the barrel behind Mustang with his telekinesis, letting it drop to the ground harmlessly, he himself falling backwards and rolling on the ground in laughter.

Mustang stood slowly, still in shock, looking at his soaked gloves.

Riza stood there with wide eyes and was taken aback, looking at the wet Colonel, she held her gun pointed to the ground, her cheeks turning Scarlett red.

'_Did he just...? Oh man, this guy is gold... I wish I thought up something like that._' Edward thought as he began to laugh and point at the soaked Colonel.

Alex and Alphonse stared at the Colonel, wide-eyed, Alphonse tried not to laugh but it got the better of him. Alex snickered and tried to hide it with his hand.

"Colonel... I..." The Lieutenant stammered, her snickers escaped her mouth regardless of her trying to hold it in.

"You too, Lieutenant?!" He whipped his head around at her, fuming, embarrassment written all over his face.

She quickly put her hand over her mouth "I'm sorry!" She said under her hand.

Gohan got up, still laughing "Man, I wasn't expecting that, I was just going to do it myself, but your Lieutenant did it for me." Gohan smirked. Riza had a guilty look on her face. "You're no use to anyone now. You should probably go and sit this one out, Colonel while laying your head low," Gohan said in-between his laughter "I don't want to see a grown man cry." Gohan continued, proceeding to laugh some more.

Mustang glared daggers at Gohan, his eye twitching before he lowered his head and turned walking to a nearby porch to sit on, head still hung low.

"Now you will fight me!" Shouted Alex as he threw off his shirt and made a series of poses flexing his biceps, he was wearing some kind of spiked knuckle dusters that covered the back of his hands, also, with inscribed transmutation circles. Bright sparkles surrounded him out of nowhere. '_Where the heck did those come from?_' Gohan wondered.

"You are under the jurisdiction of the state for as long as you are within the borders of Amestris! Even if you manage to get through us, you will have to contend with the entire Amestrian Army! You should just hand yourself in now." Alex warned.

"Unless you've got something other than guns and whatever this Alchemy stuff is, I'm not worried. Send as many as you'd like." Gohan stated matter-of-factly.

'_Is this boy serious? How could he take on an entire army?!_' Mustang figured it was just a taunt.

"Is the military sending bears to bring me in now?" Gohan mused.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He replied gruffly. "I am the Strongarm Alchemist!" Alex pulled out a large brick from apparently nowhere and held it in front of him "You are facing the technique that's been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!" Alex gave a more detailed introduction.

"Well then, let's just see how strong you really are." Gohan said as he got into a stance.

Alex let the brick fall and then gave a loud grunt as he punched it in mid-air with a large swing creating yellow sparks as it connected, an Alchemically charged spearhead of yellow energy sped towards Gohan. Gohan didn't move as he covered his hand in a white glow of energy and swatted the attack away with the back of his hand, making it fly off into the distance.

' _What?! No one's done that before!_' Alex thought with astonishment. "It seems I underestimated you. But it's not over yet!" Alex shouted as he brought his arm up, fist facing down and punched the ground, creating an Alchemically charged crack in the ground to head straight for Gohan, large rock spires shot from ground towards him as well. Gohan slightly levitated off the ground brought his hands up slightly from his sides creating a white Energy Shield, the spires crashing against it instead.

The group was awestruck as Gohan was surrounded in some sort of shield sphere. "H-He can use light shields now?!" Alex exclaimed.

Gohan let out a humph as he landed his feet on the ground, the Energy Shield disappearing, facing Alex "What else have you got for me?" Gohan said, his smirk never leaving.

Alex ran forward and swung at him with a right hook, Gohan dodging it with ease. The hulking form of Armstrong began throwing more punches but he couldn't get a single hit on Gohan as the boy leaned side-to-side as the punches came. He tried Alchemy a few times but Gohan just leaped back from the spires.

"Stop running and fight, Coward!" Alex shouted.

"I am fighting," Gohan stated "You're just making it too easy." Gohan chuckled.

"No, you're not!" Alex accused as he threw more enraged punches.

Gohan sighed as a right fist came towards him "All arms-" He stood his ground this time and caught the fist, bringing it to a halt. Alex was amazed that the boy could still stand after how much strength he put into it "-No legs." He finished, making Alex raise an eyebrow. Gohan brought Alex's fist horizontally to the right, turning Alex's form and then dropped low, kicking at Alex's legs with his right leg making the hulking form fall to the ground. Gohan leaned backwards very close to the ground as Edward's Alchemic stone 'Arm' whizzed overhead.

"Huh~?" Was all Edward could get out as his Alchemy whizzed harmlessly over Gohan. 'What the heck is he?!'

Gohan slowly rose up to stand straight again "That's very rude, Fullmetal. Care to try that again?" Gohan chuckled, not even bothering to turn.

Edward just let his mouth open and close a few times trying to speak but the words wouldn't come.

"You rely far too heavily on your upper body strength. You're going to need to use your entire body and then some if you hope to even lay a scratch on me." Gohan told the Major, crossing his arms.

"You got lucky!" Alex exclaimed as he threw a left fist at Gohan.

Gohan just stood there and took the punch to the face.

"You're not so tough now are-" Alex started but realised it didn't have the effect he wanted as Gohan was still standing there unfazed, not hitting the ground "Uh..." He muttered.

"Well, I did say 'And then some.'" Gohan grabbed Alex's wrist with his right hand before kicking Alex into a house.

'_Now is my chance while he's distracted!_' Riza thought as she pulled her gun on Gohan, aiming for the leg she started firing bullets. Gohan heard the gun and phased out in front of each of the bullets she fired until his fist was inches from her face.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang called.

Riza's face was in shock. "Excuse me, are these yours?" Gohan said smirking as he opened his hand and dropped the crushed bullets onto the ground in front of her, Riza gulped. Gohan grabbed the gun she was carrying. Riza quickly went for her other one, only to see an empty holster.

She looked back and down at his hand to see that he had both of her guns, she went slightly red in the face "Um... C-Can I have those back please...?" She asked in embarrassment, putting her hand out.

"Go sit down next to the Colonel." He said with a friendly smile, passing her guns back to her. Riza gave him a nervous nod and a "Thanks." Before she done so.

"I'm not done yet!" Alex shouted as he appeared with rocks in his hand, standing on a porch with a roof overhead. He threw the rocks into the air and then punched them towards Gohan, the rocks forming arrowheads during flight. Gohan caught them and threw them back, not hitting Alex "You missed!" Alex chided.

"Did I?" Gohan said coolly.

"Huh?" Alex muttered, he looked up as the roof above him began creaking, the support beams giving way and dropping on him, taking him to the ground.

Gohan stood there for a moment "If you've got nothing else to throw at me," He spoke up to the entire group "I suggest you all leave now." Gohan said firmly.

Edward and Alphonse closed in on him, not getting too close just to be safe. "We're not leaving until you give us the Philosopher's Stone." Edward said, resolute.

"Philoso-what now?" Gohan asked, confused.

Alex had managed to shake off all of the debris laying on him by now. He looked over to where they had gathered '_That boy has remarkable skill and instinct in a fight that I've only ever seen on very few battle-hardened warriors. He was able to stop one of my punches as if it were nothing. Where did he learn all that? It can't have been a Philosophers Stone._' Alex had some respect for the boy, regardless if they were currently adversaries.

"You heard me! I know you have one! Or else you wouldn't have been able to do all the things you just did!" Edward reaffirmed.

"Sorry, bud. I have no idea what you're talking about. All of what I did was me." Gohan replied.

"But... That's impossible!" Edward shouted.

"Nothing impossible about it." Gohan waved him off.

The Colonel stood up and walked to a safe distance from Gohan, Lieutenant in tow, "It seems we aren't a match for you, although I'm loathe to admit it, but tell me something Gohan, why are you angry at the military? My guess is it has something to do with Ishval." Mustang questioned.

"Ishval? What's that?"

"You... Don't know what Ishval is?" Edward asked, stunned.

"I don't know what this 'Philosopher's Stone' is, or this 'Ishval'. I'm angry at the military because they..." Gohan clenched his fists.

"They...?" Mustang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"**They shot up my breakfast!**" Gohan fumed.

Everyone minus Alex fell over.

"What..." Edward deadpanned as they began to stand up again.

"You're... Angry at the military for shooting your breakfast...?" Mustang questioned in disbelief.

"All this because you lost your breakfast?" Alphonse asked nearly falling over again.

"...Really?" Riza questioned.

"M-Hmm. It all began when I was sitting at the table of one of the residents homes, thanking the lady who was kind enough to to cook for me, seeing as I can't cook very well - When it happened." Gohan began his story.

***~Flashback~***

Gohan was sitting at a table in a small dining room of one of the residents houses, a man and a child were sitting at the table as well "Thank you, ma'am! This looks great!" Gohan exclaimed.

Gohan had helped the residents of the household acquire food and water as much of the village was running short. He had travelled many miles in his search for the cunning prize.

"No, we should be thanking you. You saved our village, kind sir," The lady thanked, giving him a warm smile "Now dig in."

Then a knock came at the door, Gohan had dug into his breakfast, only faintly acknowledging the knock at the door.

The man of the house said he would get it and went to the door, opening it "Excuse me sir, we have word that a boy named Gohan was staying here, we would like to speak to him in private." Came a stern voice.

"Why? What for?" The man replied in question.

"It is official state business, we cannot release any information."

The man stood there in contemplation, he couldn't refuse entry to soldiers of the state "F-Fine... He's just having breakfast, I'll have my wife and child moved to another room" He conceded.

"Your cooperation is appreciated."

Soon, the residents had left the room to go upstairs which just left Gohan and two officers.

"Boy, stop eating so that we can talk." One of the soldiers ordered. Gohan kept eating, barely acknowledging their existence, he was that hungry.

"Are you deaf, boy? Stop eating." The other soldier ordered, getting frustrated. Gohan had refused from what they could tell, making him mad "Fine, boy, you asked for it!" He shouted, he pointed his gun at the table, the other man went to calm him down, but it didn't work "Come on, this will wake him up." He said as the other guy pointed his gun at the table and began shooting.

Bacon, Eggs and whatever other assorted foods went everywhere, the table collapsed in the middle, taking all the food with it. The grumpy soldier began to laugh "Now are you ready to talk?" He asked in a snarky tone.

Gohan sat there wondering why all his food went to the floor, pushing his chair out and standing up. He held his hands out in front of him, thinking about all the food he had at his fingertips. He became wracked with grief "**Why~?!**" He cursed at the heavens, loud enough that the whole village could hear

The two soldiers were shocked, wondering what was happening.

Gohan then remembered he could hear gun shots, it was faint, but he remembered. Then he saw two soldiers with guns in their hands and gave them the deadliest of all deadly glares to rival that of Vegeta. The two soldiers gulping under the pressure exuding from his eyes.

***~End Flashback~***

"It got messy after that..." Gohan finished his story.

"That explains why two of the soldiers came back with several broken bones..." Mustang concluded.

"Really? All this over breakfast?" Alphonse questioned.

Alex had a lone tear come from his eye after the story, as he listened from a distance.

"No-one gets in my way of a meal." Gohan shot the four a glare reminiscent of the one in his flashback, making them shudder and nod their heads.

"THAT IS ONE OF THE MOST TRAGIC STORIES I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Alex appeared out of nowhere, tears in his eyes.

"It was... It was... Right there... In front of me... And-" Gohan started as his eyes began to water.

"It's okay, Gohan, I remember the first time I lost my breakfast, the pain I felt lasted for months, it still hurts somewhat till this day..." Said Alex, remembering that most terrible day, placing a comforting hand on Gohan's shoulder "It will pass in time."

"Yeah, you're right... At least someone understands me." Gohan said, cheering up slightly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Edward shouted in confusion.

"THIS YOUNG WARRIOR LOST HIS MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY," Alex got in Edward's face with his biceps "YOU DON'T GROW MUSCLES LIKE THESE BY SKIPPING BREAKFAST AND NOT DRINKING YOUR MILK!" Alex told Edward in intensity, making Edward feel even smaller than he already was, which now made him 2 feet.

"That's what I'm saying!" Gohan agreed "I love food!" Gohan said cheerfully.

"FEAR NOT YOUNG MAN. I, ALEX LOUISE ARMSTRONG, SHALL TREAT YOU TO A MEAL BIG ENOUGH TO FEED ANY WARRIORS STOMACH AS RECOMPENSE FOR YOUR TROUBLES AND DISCIPLINE THOSE WHO COMMITTED THIS MOST HEINOUS CRIME ACCORDINGLY!" Alex stated.

"Aw, really? Thanks big guy!" Gohan cheered.

"COME WITH ME BACK TO THE EASTERN COMMAND CENTRE AND WE SHALL BEGIN. FEASTING OF WARRIORS IS A TECHNIQUE THAT HAS BEEN PASSED DOWN THE ARMSTRONG LINE FOR GENERATIONS!" Alex stated proudly as he and Gohan began heading towards the Train Station.

"Would someone care to explain to me what just happened?" Mustang questioned in confusion.

"I... Have, no idea." Alphonse responded, equally confused.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gohan's Venture Into Amestris - Chapter 3.**_

* * *

"Tell me, Gohan. Where did you learn how to fight? Who taught you?" Alex Inquired. The two were sitting opposite each other on the train back to East City, Gohan was staring out the window, taking in all the new scenery, truth be told it was his first time on a train. Edward and Alphonse were also sitting next to them.

"Well, my first teacher when I was younger, was my good friend, Piccolo," He began '_Come to think of it, Alex and Piccolo sound a lot alike_' Gohan mused "Then, when I was a little older, I was trained by my Father." Gohan continued, looking slightly dejected remembering him.

"So fighting is in the family?" Alex questioned.

"Yup. My mother also used to fight."

"So where are you from then?" Edward chimed in, also sitting across from him, wanting to cut to the chase.

Gohan gave pause, not sure how to explain his origins "Hmmm... I guess... Another Universe?" Gohan replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Edward frowned "Okay, where are you from really?"

"I told you, another universe. Why don't you just ask your god? He's the one that brought me here." Gohan retorted.

"What?!" Edward almost jumped from his seat.

"What...?" Gohan questioned nonchalantly. Roy and Riza also heard what was being talked about from the cubicle across from them.

"Did you see it? The truth?" Edward asked with deadly seriousness.

"Yeah. I learned about Alchemy."

"You performed Human Transmutation then." Edward pressed.

"Human Transmutation? What's that?" Gohan asked, oblivious.

"You must know what Human Transmutation is if you were able to see the truth!"

"Honestly, I have no clue as to what you're talking about." Gohan stated.

Edward turned his head away. '_How can he not know what Human Transmutation is if he was able to see the truth...?_'

"You must have lost something in exchange for seeing the Truth. What did you lose?" Alphonse chipped in.

Gohan pondered it for a moment "... Well I guess I lost my home. I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back either," Gohan answered, the others lowering their heads in pity. They knew the price of such an exchange.

They soon fell silent as the train chugged along, something had been bugging Gohan for a while, though, so he just had to make sure. Turning to Alphonse, Gohan gave his armor a light tap with his knuckle, confirming his theory "Why are you completely hollow?" Gohan asked innocently.

"H-Huh? How did you know?" Alphonse replied, becoming uncomfortable. Edward had a sad look on his face.

"Whenever you talked during our fight the vibrations from your voice filled the armor as if there was nothing in it." Gohan answered.

"Oh... Well, you see... It's a long story."

"Is seeing your god a common occurrence in your world?" Gohan asked,

"Well no, not really," Alphonse began "People generally only see the Truth if they use Human Transmutation - Trying to bring back the dead. They lose something important to them in exchange for seeing the Truth, though." Alphonse explained.

"... Is that how you lost your body?" Gohan asked, clicking on quick. Alphonse looked down and nodded.

"H-Hey! We're asking the questions!" Edward professed.

"Funny, seeing as I'm not your prisoner, this is a mutual exchange." Gohan replied.

Edward furrowed his brows '_Jerk..._'

The Colonel overhearing the exchange smirked '_He may not know much about Amestris, but he's certainly no idiot._'

"Anyway, sorry to hear about that Alphonse. I don't how, but I plan on seeing this god again and forcing him to take me home. And if I can, force him to give your body back. Don't give up hope, you can get it back." Gohan said genuinely.

Alphonse thought it silly to challenge god, but Gohan's words did cheer him up "...Thanks, Gohan."

* * *

"Here we are, East City." Alex proclaimed.

"Sure is a lot of people..." Gohan muttered, feeling nervous. Everything seemed so much different from his world, perhaps older looking was what he thought, less technologically advanced. He'd avoided the big cities mostly when he first came here.

"Not used to being in a city?" Mustang asked.

"Heh. You could say that. I live out in the woods in my world."

"Just a note of caution. It is perhaps best if you do not mention to others that you're not from this world." Riza warned.

"Duly noted." Gohan agreed. '_Perhaps it's best to not show my Super Saiyan powers yet, either._' Gohan concluded, but felt they may come in handy if he needed to disguise himself.

"Let's make for the Eastern Command Centre for now," Mustang requested "The Fuhrer would like to speak with Gohan." He continued. The rest agreed.

"I hope they have food there. I'm starving." Gohan said and as if on queue, his stomach let out an almighty rumble, causing everyone to fall over.

* * *

The group now found themselves inside the Eastern Command Centre, or more specifically, the cafeteria quarters of the Eastern Command Centre.

"Does his stomach end?" Edward whispered to his fellows.

"I-I'm not sure." Alphonse responded.

"More rice, please!" Gohan called out to the head chef, to which the head chef shook his head, beads of sweat forming on his brow from being overworked.

"It's a good thing this is coming out of the states funding and not our pay checks." Mustang concluded. '_I hope..._'

Edward, Alphonse, Riza and Roy were currently besides themselves as they bared witness to the first Saiyan feasting in their world, sweat drops forming down their faces. Gohan had built a mountain of plates and bowls as he inhaled the assortment of foods.

Just then, Alex appeared next to the group, "The Fuhrer would like to see-" He began to announce, but seeing mountain of plates and bowls stacked on the table caused him to give pause and replicate the same look of shock as the rest of them "My word..." He muttered.

"Your rice, sir." The waiter droned out, this being his twentieth time bringing food out to Gohan. '_I should get hazard pay for this._'

"Thanks!" Gohan chirped as he inhaled rice from the several bowls put in front of him. Finishing up, he laid back in his chair and gave his stomach several pats to signify his delight "Man, I'm stuffed!" Gohan exclaimed as he got out from his chair. He finally noticed the looks on all their faces, their jaws almost touching the floor "... What?" He questioned, getting their attention.

"N-Nothing..." Roy replied, not even wanting to know how Gohan pulled off such a feat.

Alex coughed into his hand, getting their attention "W-Well... As I was saying before, the Fuhrer would like to see you now." He said.

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go then!" Gohan said happily, his stomach content... For now.

* * *

"Good morning to you, Gohan. It's good to finally meet you." The Fuhrer King, Bradley, greeted. The group was presently inside Colonel Mustang's office, which now served as the Fuhrers makeshift office as he stood in front of the desk, accompanied by a couple of guards from central.

"Uh, nice to meet you too, sir." Gohan greeted back.

"I must say I'm surprised to not see you injured before being brought here." Fuhrer Bradley continued. Edward, Alphonse, Alex, Mustang and Riza all sweat-dropped, knowing where this was going.

"I defeated all of them. Alex just promised me food seeing as your first batch of soldiers shot up my breakfast. So I come here of my own accord." Gohan replied honestly.

"Regardless, that was good thinking on your part, Alex."

"It is my honour to serve you, Fuhrer." Alex said proudly.

"You no doubt, by now, know why I wanted you brought here?" The Fuhrer questioned, turning to Gohan.

"It has to do with my power, right?" Gohan asserted more than questioned.

The Fuhrer nodded his head in confirmation "I don't normally do this seeing as your Alchemic skills have not been tested. But we believe your powers would come to be an invaluable asset to the state if you so wished to join as a State Alchemist. You will be granted a place of stay here at Eastern Command and enough funding to see you through until we assess your progress in one months time," The Fuhrer offered "I would've done so sooner but I have business to attend to back at Central and I am rather busy. You took longer to bring in than I had expected, if only I had known it would've simply taken the promise of food to get you here." The Fuhrer chuckled. The rest of the group fell over.

Gohan laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head "I'm not one to turn down food. As for your offer-"

Edward cut Gohan off as soon as he got off the floor "-With all due respect, sir. It took me years to become a State Alchemist and now he's going to be one just like that?"

"He beat all of you rather handily I hear, did he not?" The Fuhrer threw back at Edward, causing him to lower his head "So, will you join us, Gohan?" He continued.

"Sure, why not?" Gohan accepted. '_What could possibly go wrong?_'

"Good. But I am curious. Can you show me this power, right now?"

"Yeah, I guess," Gohan stated nonchalantly, he then held his hand out and formed a small ball of Energy in his palm, causing the room to alight in an intense glow. The others in the room stared in amazement. Gohan let the energy ball dissipate a few moments later.

"That is a very strange power indeed. Are you familiar with Alchemy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Fullmetal, I would like you to oversee Gohan's progress, get him familiar with the way we do things here." Fuhrer Bradley ordered.

"Huh? Uh, sure thing, Sir." Edward accepted.

"Very well then. I will see you all in a months time. I shall take my leave now." The Fuhrer made his farewells as he began to leave, his guards following behind him.

"Sir!" Alex, Riza and Roy said in unison and saluted the Fuhrer as he left.

"Well then, let's get started!" Gohan cheered.

Edward sweat-dropped '_How is he always so cheery? Does he even realise what joining the military means?_'

* * *

The rest of the day went rather smoothly with Gohan being introduced to Edward's friends at the Eastern Command Centre, most notably Maes Hughes, who seemed to just pop into existence holding a picture of his daughter. Gohan found them to be a nice enough bunch, which made staying at the Academy feel much easier. The Academy itself was quite a grand place where he could learn much about Amestris and the State Alchemists. He tried to put going home aside for now as it seemed that he was in for a long haul considering this "God's" words. One thing that was bugging him though, was what he felt underground, it felt like an enormous life-force and it interrupted his senses often enough - There was something definitely wrong about this planet, he thought.

Laying down on the bed in his new room, slowly but surely, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**Three days later... Academy grounds.**_

'_I won't lose this time._' Edward thought as he clapped his hands together then placed his right hand over a pile of timber, a wooden spear formed from it.

"You want to spar?" Gohan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Edward confirmed confidently.

"Okay then." Gohan smiled, he mimicked Edwards actions and clapped his hands together, he then proceeded to draw a wooden sword from the timber.

Edward frowned "You never said you could transmute without a circle."

"You never asked." Gohan replied, smirking.

"Tsh." Edward charged his opponent, thrusting his spear forward, Gohan nimbly dodged the blow grabbing the spear and pulling Edward towards him so that Edward's face met his elbow. Edward winced as he let go of the spear to cover his face with his hands and fell backwards onto the ground, his own wooden spear pointed directly at his throat.

"You must keep a clear mind during battle, you get too emotional, causing you to make mistakes. Make the enemy come to you and fight on your terms, not his." Gohan offered his wisdom.

Edward huffed "I'm supposed to be mentoring you, remember?" Edward threw back.

Gohan chuckled "...Sorry," Gohan apologized "If it's any consolation, your guidance around the Eastern Command has been the biggest help - And learning about what a State Alchemist does - For that you have my thanks!" Gohan thanked, offering his hand to Edward.

Edward looked at his hand a moment before grabbing it "It's no problem, glad I could help." Edward replied genuinely as he got pulled up by Gohan.

"GOHAN!" The booming voice of Major Armstrong rang out across the courtyard. Gohan and Edward turned to see Alex walking towards them with what looked like the face of a man with a fiery will, he stopped several metres from Gohan and proceeded to give his most determined look towards him "Hnnngh!" came the grunt of the burly man before him, sticking his chest out and trying to look as boisterous as possible, this caused Gohan to take the same look as Alex before repeating the same thing Alex 'said' "Hnnngh!" Gohan repeating a similar pose to that of Alex whilst buffing up his muscles.

"Oh geez, not this again..." Edward deadpanned "I'm taking Alphonse for a walk through town, bye." Edward said with a quick wave before walking off to find his brother.

Alex and Gohan finally stopped what they were doing and watched as Edward walked off, shrugging, they continued their stare for several moments longer before Gohan spoke "So, Alex, you need me for something?"

"I have decided... To incorporate more legwork into my fighting style!" Alex proclaimed with pride before posing with a kick.

"That's great! Want to test it out on me?" Gohan offered.

"Gladly!" Alex accepted.

* * *

"This Gohan sure is strange, brother. How do you think he can do all the stuff he does?" Alphonse questioned Edward as they walked along the cobblestone streets of East City.

"I'm not exactly sure. But he did mention something about it having to do with life-force and inner energy from which all living beings possess. It's not anything like Alchemy, that's for sure" Edward replied.

"So you think perhaps we could do something similar?" Alphonse wondered.

"I guess... It just doesn't seem scientifically possible. Alchemy is based on the laws of Physics - Equivalent Exchange - Yet here he is performing feats that seem scientifically impossible. At least in our understanding."

"Maybe it's all that training he does?" Alphonse suggested "He said he uses weighted clothing in order to get stronger in shorter amounts of time."

"That's perhaps it-"

"You're Edward Elric, the "Fullmetal Alchemist", aren't you?" Came the voice of a man approaching them, turning around towards the voice, they noticed a fairly tall man with a dark complexion, he had a muscular build and his hair is shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top, the upper portion of his face had a large X-shaped scar which stretched across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones and his eyes were covered by slightly tinted glasses.

"Yeah, that's me, who's asking?" Edward said with pride seeing as his brother wasn't confused with him at least once in his lifetime, that pride was short-lived, though, as a hand came quickly towards his face.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted, quickly grabbing Edward and moving him out of harms way.

"What the hell is this about?!" Edward yelled at the approaching man before clapping his hands together and forming a wall between them. A large hole was almost immediately blown through it, the man walking through it.

'_Crap, this is bad, really bad!_' Edward panicked "Al, run!" Edward shouted as both he and Alphonse began to flee, the dark man following them in pursuit. Edward and Alphonse came to an alleyway as they ran down the street, turning into it. Behind them came the dark man who put his right hand against the wall, causing a crack to form along the wall and an explosion to appear near the end of the alleyway, blocking the Elric brothers exit with rubble.

"Who in the hell are you?! Why are you after us?!" Edward questioned.

"Where there are creators, there must be destroyers. Someone created you, therefore someone can destroy you." The scarred man replied.

Edward found a pipe on the ground which he changed into a dagger before preparing to charge, Alphonse right beside him.

"Brave." The scarred man commended, cracking his knuckles.

The Elric brothers charged the scarred man to which he waited for the perfect time to leap forward "Too slow..." He droned out in confidence, bringing his hand backwards he blew a chunk out Alphonse's armour, revealing his innards to be bare '_It's empty!_' Scar thought in bewilderment.

"You bastard!" Edward cussed before charging the man, attempting to get a hit on him, from which he was blown away as the scarred individual tried to blow up his arm. Edward flew back from the attack, skidding along the ground.

"Automail..." The man concluded. Edward threw off his cloak and created a sword-like blade with his automail, confirming his theory "You create a transmutation circle by placing your hands together."

"No, brother!" Alphonse yelled out from where his battered "body" lay "You have to get out of here!"

"Idiot! I'm not leaving you behind!" Edward retorted in anger. Edward charged the man from which he sidestepped and grabbed Edward's Automail arm "I will have to take your arm, preventing you from using Alchemy." Fear set into Edward's eyes as his Automail arm was blown to pieces, blue alchemic electricity sparking everywhere, Edward fell back and rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop. He sat there using his only arm left to support him as his assailant had his eyes dead set on him.

"It's over."

He tried to get away but toppled over without his Right arm. Panic had set in, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do, he was as good as dead.

_"You must keep a clear mind during battle, you get too emotional, causing you to make mistakes. Make the enemy come to you and fight on your terms, not his."_ Gohan's words played back to him in his mind '_I let my emotions control my actions..._'

The scarred man began to walk towards his prey "I'll give you some time to pray to God." The scarred man offered.

"Brother, run! Run!" Alphonse screamed.

"Unfortunately, there isn't a god I want to pray to," Edward replied, accepting his fate "Am I the only one you're after? Are you going to kill my brother, Al, too?"

"If he interferes, yes. But the only one to receive judgement at my hands, is you... The Fullmetal Alchemist." The scarred man replied.

"Fine... Then promise me... Promise me you won't kill my little brother." Edward pleaded.

"You have my word, no more harm will come to your brother."

"Ed, what are you doing?! You have to run!" Alphonse screamed again.

The scarred man went to place his hand over Edward's head to destroy him but before he could, a foot lodged into the side of his ribcage sending him flying several metres away, he could've sworn he felt ribs crack. Rolling to a stop, the scarred man began to rise up off the ground, wheezing a couple of times as he held his side where the kick had connected. '_Reinforcements?! I didn't even hear him coming!_'

"Gohan!" Alphonse called out. Edward hadn't budged upon hearing the name, too stuck in his stupor.

"Looks like you two could use a hand," Gohan began, he scowled at the scarred man before him, walking closer to him "So, Scar, you've come to murder these two? Just like you murdered Mr Tucker and his daughter." He continued.

Edward stirred from his position '_It was him?!_'

"I am the hand of God. To pass judgement on those who God despises. Namely; State Alchemist's. If you get in my way, I will be forced to destroy you!" The man replied, standing once more.

"Would your god like the fact that you're targeting innocent people?" Gohan shot back.

"I do as this arm instructs me! Leave it to the prophets to determine God's will!" Scar cracked his knuckles, preparing his hand.

Gohan got into a stance "If your goal is to murder State Alchemist's, then you'd be fulfilling your goal by killing me, I'll be a State Alchemist in one months time..." Gohan smirked "... Come at me, bro." Gohan taunted, ushering Scar to him with his forward-most hand.

"So I can kill two in one then." Scar charged towards Gohan, fuelled by hatred, Gohan merely waited. As Scar threw his hand at Gohan, Gohan disappeared leaving only an afterimage "... What-?!" Scar stared at the dissipating image in shock.

"I may not be a certified State Alchemist, yet..." Scar pivoted sharply on his feet, doing a one-eighty, only to see Gohan floating off the ground several metres from him and five feet in the air, his arms folded over his chest, a slight breeze rustling his fighting gi "But Alchemy _isn't_ where most of my skills lie... If you hate Alchemists, you're _really_ going to loathe at what I can do."

"Inhuman speed and ability... God help me..."

As soon as Gohan touched stone with his boots, he charged Scar faster than anybody in the area could see. All Scar knew of what happened next was an intense pain in his torso region hunching him over, moments later Gohan's form appeared right in front of him, Gohan's knee lodged within his gut and his glasses falling to the ground "So, do you still want to continue down God's so-called path?" Gohan questioned before letting scar fall to the ground.

Scar turned to glare at Gohan, '_Huh? Red Irises? Never seen that colour in eyes before..._' Gohan thought curiously.

'_This guy might be more trouble than it's worth..._' To make matters worse for him, several cars showed up with State soldiers lining up in front of them, guns at the ready '_Definitely not worth it..._' Scar concluded. He placed his palm on the ground and created a large hole in it using alchemy, Gohan managed to jump back just in time before falling in along with Scar - Which might have been a bad move as now he couldn't track him with the annoying presence underneath the ground.

'_Damn this planet!_' Gohan cursed in his mind.

"Gohan! Are you hurt?!" Riza called out to him.

"Hmm? No, I'm fine," Gohan waved her off, he walked over to meet her. Roy, Alex, Maes, Kain, Edward and Jean were with her along with over a dozen soldiers. Mustang began giving orders to the soldiers to cordon off the large gaping hole in the ground.

"Hey, Ed, you okay now?" Gohan asked.

"Besides losing my arm, I'm okay..." Edward chuckled weakly, then a thought struck him, he looked over to his little brother Alphonse "Al? Hey, Al!" Edward ran to his little brother, crouching in front of him "Hey, Al! Are you okay?!" Edward questioned.

A fist came up the side of Edwards head, leaving Edward stunned "Why didn't you run away when I told you to?! What kind of idiot are you?!" Alphonse shouted at his brother, catching the attention of the spectating military.

"That Suit of Amour is Edward's younger brother." Alex spoke up.

"There's got to be a really long story behind this one." Jean chipped in.

"No way! I wouldn't just run and leave you behind!" Edward professed.

"WHICH IS EXACTLY WHY YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Alphonse fumed, punching Edward again.

"Why do you keep punching me?! If I had run away you could've been killed!" Edward retorted.

"And maybe I wouldn't have been! Making the decision to die is something only an idiot does!" Alphonse shot back.

"Hey, easy on the 'idiot' stuff, I'm still your big brother!"

Alphonse grabbed Edward by the collar "I'll say it all I want to! Survival is the only way, Ed! Live on, learn more about alchemy! You can find a way to get our bodies back and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying! I won't allow you to abandon the possibility of hope, and choose a meaningless death." Alphonse's arm fell off, relinquishing Edward from his grip "Oh, and now my arm fell off because of my stupid brother!"

Edward looked down to the ground "... We're really falling apart, aren't we, Brother?" Edward more said than asked.

"At least we're still alive." Alphonse replied more hopeful.

"That we are."

"Good grief, we've stumbled into an extra special sort of freak show, haven't we?" Maes questioned.

"Yeah, sorry." Mustang apologized half-heartedly.

"Ah, don't worry, I won't tell anybody upstairs. If this got out, things could get complicated."

"Yeah. It'll be bad enough explaining the older one. I wouldn't even begin to be able to explain the younger one," Mustang turned his sights onto Gohan "You fought with Scar, mind briefing me on what you know about him back at headquarters?" Gohan seemed too preoccupied in his thoughts looking at the situation with Ed and Al to notice he was being talked to "Hey, Gohan, are you alright?" Mustang spoke louder.

Gohan finally noticed he was being spoken to "Uh, yeah, guess I'm just homesick... I... Have a little brother..." Gohan confessed. He thought he could put home behind him for now, but it was becoming more apparent to him that it was going to be much harder than he thought.


End file.
